


Brothers on a Hotel Bed

by word_processing (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/word_processing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like the fights were prewritten, they knew what each would sound like<br/>because they've sounded the same since Dean came to Stamford. They should be<br/>able to avoid them by now. Should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers on a Hotel Bed

It was another seemingly pointless fight, all their fights seemed pointless  
after it was all over. Dean shouldn't be so sensitive, shouldn't be so  
protective, he shouldn't close himself off like this. Sam shouldn't be so  
defensive, shouldn't be so sarcastic, he shouldn't say things he knows he  
shouldn't.

It was like the fights were prewritten, they knew what each would sound like  
because they've sounded the same since Dean came to Stamford. They should be  
able to avoid them by now. Should.

Dean asked, with mostly concern and part resentment, if Sam was okay, such was  
his job. Sam said he was fine, nodding his head with a lot of 'yeah's and  
'uh's. Dean said slowly if he needed a break.... The argument went on like that  
until Sam said he should be asking Dean is was okay. Dean snapped with a curt  
"Why?" When Sam mentioned Cas Dean clammed up, shaking his head.

They had been in a hotel room, standing by the foot of their beds. They go  
silent, but neither walks out, neither goes to a bar or a woman's bed. No. They  
sit, backs to each other on either side of Dean's bed. The two brothers don't  
look at each other, they don't say anything, just fiddle their fingers in their  
laps until they can breath.

The 'I'm sorry' goes unspoken but that's the way it's always been.


End file.
